kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.
Overview The KND revive Numbuh 19th Century in order to learn about an old delicious cake recipe even more delicious than the Delightful Children's cake. However, this plan lures the KND all the way to the DCFDTL's cake in outer space, where Father plans to destroy all ice cream in the universe. This episode is most referred to as a Star Wars Episode 4 parody. Operative Debuts: -Numbuh 19th Century Starring: Numbuh 1 Numbuh 2 Numbuh 3 Numbuh 4 Numbuh 5 Numbuh 19th Century Numbuh 86 Father Cameos: Numbuh 35, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 362 and DCFDTL 2x4 Technology: S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Goofs *When Numbuh 86 decommissions Numbuh 19th Century, she is not wearing her helmet. But when Numbuh 19th Century says, "What's the Alamode?" her helmet is on her head. *The cake melts and smudges the recipe written on Numbuh 19th Century's chest , but when Numbuh 86 helps him and Numbuh 1 back onto the ship, there is no smudged ink on Numbuh 19th century's chest and there are squiggly lines instead. Trivia *There are several Star Wars references: **The giant cake in outer space is similar to the Death Star. **Numbuh 5 makes a brief reference when the Ice Cream storage is destroyed, which is similar to when the Death Star destroys Alderaan and Obi-Wan feels it. **The duel between Numbuh 1 and Father is similar to the duel between Obi-Wan and Darth Vader. **When the slicer slices the cake, it is reminiscent to the Super Star Destroyer going in contact with the Death Star II. **An Ice Cream Man asks if Numbuh 5 is too short for a Ice Cream Man, similar to Leia asking Luke if he is too short to be a stormtrooper. **Numbuh 5 pretending to be an Ice Cream Man and pretending Numbuh 3 is a prisoner is done in a manner similar to Han Solo and Chewbacca on the Death Star. **When the Ice Cream Man asks what was going on on the deck, Numbuh 3 responds in a manner similar to that of Han Solo. *When Numbuh 3 grabs the Ice Cream Man's shoulder, it is a reference to the Vulcan Nerve Pinch technique used by Spock in the Star Trek series. *The "Alamode" is a parody of the Alamo. Its name is also a pun on a la mode ice cream. *The idea of Numbuh 19th Century having been thawed out in a different time was inspired by Marvel Comics' Captain America, as stated by Mr. Warburton himself after reading The Ultimates. *Numbuh 4 was only shown in the beginning of the episode and at the end of the episode. He was hiding in a fake cake which was Numbuh 1's original plan. *Not suprisingly, when Numbuh 5 colapsed in pain due to the ice cream being destroyed, Numbuh 2 runs over to see if she's okay. *When Sector V is boarding the ship to Moonbase, Numbuh 3 can be heard saying "Good luck, Wally." to Numbuh 4. Her and her alone. Hint-hint. *This is the second time Abby sings a K-I-S-S-I-N-G song (the first being Operation: B.E.A.C.H.) *While Numbuh 86 was transporting Numbuh 19th Century she said that the KND's three best operatives are girls, which is a weird statement because they never state who the best operatives are after Numbuh 274. *The operatives freezing at the Alamode is a parody of the terracotta army. *In the credits, cake is falling from the sky, and the DCFDTL get angry claiming that it was their worst birthday ever at Father while Numbuh 4 is eating the cake. *Before Numbuh 86 decommissions Numbuh 19th Century, she mentions how at first she hated him, but now she loves him. He then asks if she loves him enough to not decommission him. This is similar to what Numbuh 4 said in Operation: E.N.D.. *The DCFDTL make a cameo in this episode unlike the the four other caked episodes C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. Category:Season 5 Category:Love Episodes Category:C.A.K.E.D. Saga